1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable electronic device formed by pivotally connecting two casings through a hinge, and a cable wiring method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, foldable electronic devices (e.g., a portable cellular phone set, PDA, notebook PC, and digital camera) have been proposed and put into practical use. Each of these devices is formed by pivotally connecting two casings through a hinge. As shown in FIGS. 8A through 8D, a cable 200 to electrically connect one casing 110 with the other casing 120 is arranged in such a foldable electronic device 100.
Part of the cable 200 is arranged in a hinge 130 provided between one and the other casings 110 and 120 (see FIG. 8A). When part of the cable 200 is to be arranged in the hinge 130 having one pivot shaft 131 as shown in FIG. 8A, part of the cable 200 is generally wound around the pivot shaft 131.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable electronic device which suppresses an enlargement of the wound portion of a wiring cable to be arranged in a hinge that connects two casings, which accompanies pivot motion of the casings, to enable a decrease in space occupied by the wound portion, and a cable wiring method for the same.